Sableye
/ |dex number = 302}} Sableye is the Darkness Pokémon. It does not evolve. It can Mega Evolve using a currently unknown Mega Stone. Biology Normal Sableye Sableye is a bipedal, goblin-like purple Pokémon. It has three digits on each limb. It has ears with two points, the one closer to the body being taller than the other. It has a small circular red gem on it's stomach, and larger, light blue hexagonal gems for it's eyes. It has two light blue gems and one red gem on it's back. Sableye is 1 foot 8 inches tall, and it weighs 24.3 pounds. Mega Sableye Mega Sableye looks similar to it's normal counterpart, however, it has some changes. It's eyes are now red, and it's ears are longer, also having a third point which is the same size as the point further away from the head.. It also has a small "fin" on it's head. However, the biggest change is the gem on it's stomach has grown almost bigger than the Pokémon itself. It is also now hexagonal. Mega Sableye is the same height as it's normal form (1 foot 8 inches) but it now weighs 354.9 pounds. Fanon Appearances Pokémon Tales * Natasha's Sableye debuted in ''Vs. Sableye''. * Tsuyoshi's Sableye appeared in ''Vs. Wobbuffet''. Canon Appearances Main *Cassidy's Sableye first appeared in Oaknapped. *Sableye made it's anime debut in Ready, Willing and Sableye!, where it played tricks on Ash Ketchum and co. *A Sableye appeared in Pikachu's Ghost Carnival. *Multiple Sableye appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness where they tried to stop Team Poképals. *A Sableye appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Minor *A Sableye appeared in Lessons in Lilycove!. *Another Sableye appeared in What I Did For Love. *A Sableye appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Pokédex Entries 'Ruby' Sableye lead quiet lives deep inside caverns. They are feared, however, because these Pokémon are thought to steal the spirits of people when their eyes burn with a sinister glow in the darkness. 'Sapphire' Sableye digs the ground with sharpened claws to find rocks that it eats. Substances in the eaten rocks crystallize and rise up to the Pokémon's body surface. 'Emerald' It digs branching holes in caves using its sharp claws in search of food--raw gems. A Sableye lurks in darkness and is seen only rarely. 'FireRed, LeafGreen' It feeds on gemstone crystals. In darkness, its eyes sparkle with the glitter of jewels. 'Diamond, Pearl, Platinum' It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones. 'HeartGold, SoulSilver' It dwells in the darkness of caves. It uses its sharp claws to dig up gems to nourish itself. 'Black, Black 2, White, White 2' It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones. 'X' It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones. 'Y' It dwells in the darkness of caves. It uses its sharp claws to dig up gems to nourish itself. Moves *START: Mean Look *START: Zen Headbutt *START: Leer *START: Scratch *004: Foresight *008: Night Shade *011: Astonish *015: Fury Swipes *018: Fake Out *022: Detect *025: Shadow Sneak *029: Knock Off *032: Feint Attack *036: Punishment *039: Shadow Claw *043: Power Gem *046: Confuse Ray *050: Foul Play *053: Zen Headbutt *057: Shadow Ball *060: Mean Look See Also *Sableye/Gallery Category:Pokemon Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Dark Pokemon Category:Ghost Pokemon Category:Basic Pokemon Category:Mega Evolutions Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Bipedal Pokemon Category:Purple Pokemon